


For the Oreos

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bribed into writing, friends are characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save me the embarrassment and don't read this, please , I beg of you. If you see this say nothing and drink to forget.</p><p>Basically Dan and Phil are planning in going on a vacation. My friend rylee will be playing the part of their agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The trio sit on their couch in their apartment watching Bug Hero 6 for the 20th time for the first couple but their agent. Dan and Phil cuddled together in the love sea. Phil was twirling Dan's curly hair, both close to sleep. Rylee staring intently at the television, paying full attention to the film. She quickly caught on to the plot and pointed out all of the plot holes. The small analogue clock told the friends that it was 12:28 am by the time the credits began to role. By then Phil is quietly snoring into his boyfriends' shoulder as Dan goes through tumblr on his phone. Rylee is engaging in a twitter war debating dogs V.S. cats, dogs are winning. Suddenly "Hey Dan," she interrupts the silence, "what do you want to do for the summer?"  
"Duh, Japan!"  
"The place is great but is there ANY where else?"  
"Well France would be pretty cool."  
"Wake Phil up and ask him about it!"  
"Can it wait until morning?"  
"Ugh I guess, but if we do go to France i speak French so we won't need a translator! You HAVE to do a day in the life video! Not because of the viewers, but because it will be the coolest video ever and I will be in it!"  
"Wow, really subtle with the 'I will be on YouTube' thing."  
"Hey, the person doing all of the work should get some recognition, right? Not that you guys don't do any real work or anything"  
"Okay okay, but seriously you are the best, and I don't know where we would be without you and your sass."  
"Finally some respect, didn't expect it from you but thanks."  
"Not quite the thank you I was expecting but whatever."  
"Okay well while you may think sleep is for the weak, as your agent I'd say get to work, but as your friend get you and your boyfriend some sleep before you die of sleep deprivation"  
Ugh, fine, I'm going to sleep and bringing Phillip"


	2. Chapter 2

London is nothing less than astonishing during the winter months, Rylee observes as she looks out her bedroom window when she wakes up. But something is a little off about this morning, that is exactly it. It isn't morning, at least not by Rylee's definition of morning which is as early as 10:00 am. Unfortunately is is only 8:17 am, and there is laughter coming from the kitchen. Ugh I love them both dearly, am glad they are happy, and together, but can they just shut up for the sake of my sleep and sanity, Rylee thinks before stumbling into the kitchen in a groggy state.  
"Hello" Dan and Phil say in unison.  
Rylee simply mutters in response followed by a yawn.  
"We have pancakes!" Phil said sounding much more excited about the pancakes than he would admit.  
"Oooh I'll have some, I mean i got up early and all i might as well." Rylee says suddenly excited. She sits in the blue chair awaiting a plate of pancakes.  
"Why is the kitchen such a mess?", asked Rylee,  
"Oh, that's because Dan bumped into me and when i was trying to cook and made me knock everything over", said Phil.  
"Well I didn't just bump into you. MY face bumped into your lips and I thought it was quite nice."  
"It was but you made what could have been four pancakes become inedible."  
"Good job, Phil, I could have eaten four more pancakes! And did you guys decide if you wanted to go to France or not?" Rylee interjected.  
"What?" Phil said cluelessly.  
"We're going on vacation you wanna go to France, Paris, City of love, Eiffel tower?"Was all Rylee gave him.  
"Is Japa-"  
"No!" Rylee rudely interrupter.  
"France sounds great then."  
"Yay! im gonna call Taylor, Kaylin, and Desi, then the airport and all that." Rylee said excited to see her college friends.  
"Well that trip will be planned pretty quickly." Dan said astonished at the speed of Rylee when she was excited.  
"She's almost as fast when she's excited as she is when she is procrastinating." Phil said evoking laughter from his boyfriend. 

~Time passes~

The trio leave for the airport at 7:00 in the morning on a Wednesday.  
"Now this is worth waking up early for Rylee says as she squeezes into the taxi cab with Dan and Phil.  
"Yeah! I'm so excited to see France."  
"Well just you wait! We will arrive in Paris, France in about 3 and a half hours."  
"I thought the flight was just an hour long!' Dan said wishing he could have slept in.  
"Dan, sweetie, ever heard of check in, luggage, security, and all that?"  
"Oh, duh. Sorry I'm just really tired."  
"You can sleep on the plane."

 

The group had made it to the plane without any awkward and mortifying moment which was quite the accomplishment especially for Dan and Rylee. Within an hour they would arrive in the city of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the rest of the tagged characters will appear in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Will update by 8:45 April 20. Promise. Maybe. I'll try.


End file.
